


One Meaning

by Phoenix_Nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Nightingale/pseuds/Phoenix_Nightingale
Summary: Why folow a dictionary's definition, when you can make your own?





	1. Hermione–Friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a side-along fanfic with One Word. I WILL still be posting on One Word, though, so don't worry. This chapter might be a little rushed (because it was) and I apologize. I'm a little iffy about it so I might change it.
> 
> Anyway, Happy New Year!

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called out. Hermione took a deep breath and trotted nervously up to the platform. She sat down and the professor put the old hat on top of her bushy curls.

_Hmm_ , a voice resounded in her mind. She jumped.

_A clever mind you have in there_ , the voice–the Sorting Hat–said. _And very loyal, too. Where to put you?_

_Anywhere_ , Hermione paused for a moment, _except Slytherin, obviously._

_Why not, with your ambition? And a thirst to prove yourself to the world, too, Slytherin would help you._

_I can't_ , Hermione reasoned, _I'm Muggleborn._

_So be it_ , the Hat sighed–could it sigh? _Lots of courage you have. With that much bravery and loyalty in that heart of yours....let me warn you, you will go through major losses. Well, I better put you in...._

" _GRYFFINDOR!_ " The Hat cried. Hermione jumped up as Professor McGonnagal took the Hat off her head in a flourish. The table on the far side of the Hall cheered as their new recruit joined the scarlet house. Hermione looked at the sea of students, trying to find a seat. She saw a hand wave at her, and walked towards it. As she plopped down the empty seat, a familiar boy with long hair and gray eyes grinned at her.

"Lupin, Remus!" The professor called out. A boy with sandy hair walked up to the stool.

"Sirius Black." The boy introduced himself.

"I know who you are, Black, I was there." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know," Black said, "you were almost a hatstall. Nearly took four minutes for the Hat to sort you." Hermione felt the gears of her mind turn as she thought about what the Sorting Hat told her. You will go through major losses, it had said. What does that mean?

" _GRYFFINDOR!_ " Hermione waved to Remus, all thoughts about the Hat's message forgotten, as he looked for a place to sit.

"Who are you, again?" Remus asked politely.

"Sirius Black."

"The one on the train." Hermione chimed in helpfully.

"Potter, James!" The three continued to talk as a boy with glasses and messy hair swaggered up confidently to the Hat.

" _GRYFFINDOR!_ "

" _Wooo_ , good job, James!" Black hollered as the boy sauntered up to the seat next to him. They exchanged pleasantries as the Sorting ended and the Feast began. Hermione found herself laughing a lot throughout the night, whether it was Potter's dramatics, Black's terrible puns, or Remus's sarcastic comments. She felt like they would be friends for a long time.

•••

"Hermione, there you are!" A redhead girl exclaimed as the desserts were cleared and the plates cleaned. Lily Evans was a pretty girl, with long hair and glittering green eyes. Hermione was plain next to her, with her wild head of curls, and her buck teeth, but Lily didn't care.

"What are you doing with _them_?" Lily pointed accusingly at Potter and Black. "They were the ones who made fun of Sev!"

" _They_ can hear you." Sirius replied.

"Well, you know, they're funny and all." Hermione shrugged.

Lily pursed her lips. "Whatever. But I'm warning you, Hermione, they're bad news." As the last word left her mouth, she turned on her heels and stormed off.

•••

That night, Hermione decided to write a letter to her parents.

_**Dear mum and dad,** _

_**Hogwarts is even more amazing than what I read! There are talking portraits, moving staircases, it really feels like magic! I wish you could see it.** _

_**I got sorted into Gryffindor, which is a bit surprising, since I don't think I'm very brave. I made a few friends, too, but I think one of them might be mad at me.** _

_**I really do wish you could be here, though, it's like you're in a whole different world! How is the dentistry going? I'll try and write every week or so.  
                                                    -Hermione** _

As she sealed her letter and put away her materials, she looked at the other girls. They were all preparing for bed, putting on pajamas, or brushing their teeth. Hermione looked toward Lily, who was staring curiously at her letter. She blushed and turned away angrily. Hermione sighed. _Maybe she won't be a friend_ , Hermione thought.

She changed into her pajamas and then closed the curtains of her bed, blocking out the others. Hermione took out her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History,_ to read.

" _Lumos_." She whispered, smiling when her wand tip lit up.

And so, the Muggleborn girl read into the night, blocking out everything except the words of the wonderful pages about her new home.


	2. Lily-Classes

Lily watched as the other girls in the dorm introduced themselves. She noticed Hermione Granger was going along well with the other girls. Actually, she was quite the catch. With her sharp wit and sarcastic humor, the others were immediately thrilled to be acquainted. Lily quite liked the Muggleborn too, except for the fact that she was fine with Potter and Black. They had taunted her best friend, Severus, and that Potter boy even had the nerve to flirt with her! No, that drew the line. If Hermione can't see those boys are trouble, she was dumber than Lily thought.

"Lily?" A dark-haired girl–Alice Prewett–asked. "We're going to head down for breakfast. Want to come with?"

Lily glanced at the other girls, who looked at her expectantly. Marlene McKinnon–the pretty girl with blond curls–raised an eyebrow.

"Okay."

•••

As the group headed to the Great Hall, Lily noticed a certain brunette was missing.

"Where's Granger?" Lily asked, using her last to ensure that they wouldn't seem close.

"Hermione, you mean?" A girl with observant eyes and dark hair corrected. Lily was sure that it was Emmeline Vance. Or was it Dorcas Meadowes? "She said she'd catch up later. Something about 'waiting for the boys', I think."

_Definitely Emmeline_ , Lily thought. _Her voice was confident and sharp, while Dorcas had a light, songlike voice._

They sat down as Professor McGonnagall passed out the timetables.

" _Aww,_ come on! Our first class is with the Slytherins?" A voice whined nearby. Lily looked toward the end of the table. A group sat there, consisting of a girl with brown bushy hair, a boy with messy dark hair, a thin boy with scars on his face and tired but bright eyes, and another boy with black hair and a confident smile. They waved to another student, who went to sit with them.

"Look, Double Potions with the slimy snakes! First thing in the morning!" Potter pointed to the timetable. "We get to see Snivellus's greasy nose for a whole, what, two hours?"

Lily noticed Granger purse her lips, but the girl did not comment on her friend's nickname for their soon to be classmates. Lily balled her fists and prepared to retort, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found her best friend standing there, slightly flushed.

"Ignore them, Lily." Severus ground out from between his clenched teeth. "Come on. Let's walk to our class. Here, I'll hold your books."

•••

Potions class was terrible. Professor Slughorn had taken an immediate liking to Granger, who spouted out facts like there was no tomorrow, while Potter and Black teased her about her enthusiasm.

Fortunately, the professor was quite impressed with Severus, who also had vast knowledge in the subject. The only problem with that was it attracted the attention of certain Gryffindor boys, who taunted him and messed with his things. Lily was relieved, to say the least, when the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

" _Finally!_ " She sighed. "If I had to endure one more minute of Potter and Black, I'll go kill myself."

"You know you have a whole seven years with them, right?" Severus pointed out and laughed when all the redhead did was groan loudly and bang her head on one of the books he was holding.

"It's going to be a long year."


End file.
